The Son of a Traitor
by Anime King of Kings
Summary: Naruto must face life as the son of the traitor who nearly destroyed their way of life. He finds hope in a new goal. He vows to bring the Uzumaki clan back to its former glory as he seeks out help from an unlikely Ally. In this story Naruto does not have the Kyuubi and he cant not use his favorite jutsu! But in losing both he now as a weapon that is feared throughout the land!


What if Naruto's dad never was the Hokage? What if he betrayed the very village he sought to protect? What if the Kyuubi never attacked? I decided to post another story since I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I always wondered what Naruto would be like without his Kyuubi Mode and his Favorite jutsu! Here is where we find out! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Son of the Traitor**

* * *

**Truth Revealed**

"Heh heh heh. It's all over, Naruto."

Despite his fatigue, Naruto jumped at the voice of his teacher. He looked up and found the chunnin standing over him, panting for breath.

" Heh." laughed Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya got me, sensei. I only had time to learn one jutsu. So, do I pass?"

" Huh?" said Iruka, confused. _He just….confessed?_

" Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole the scroll and learned a jutsu, you'd pass me! I even made two of the paper seals so I could use for ya!" Naruto said proudly. Iruka's senses instantly sharpened, just in time to detect the kunai approaching. He managed to push Naruto out of the way but was hit, crumpling back into the small shack by the clearing.

"Heh. How stupid." Mizuki laughed.

" You….Mizuki, why?" gasped Iruka as he pulled a kunai from his leg.

" To serve my master." said Mizuki. " He wants the scroll, and I found a way to get it without being blamed. I kill Naruto, hide his body, and take the scroll, leaving everyone to think he stole it so he could follow in his father's footsteps."

" Mizuki! Don't!" warned Iruka. With a sneer Mizuki grabbed one of the two Fuuma shuriken he had brought and hurled it. Naruto panicked as the weapon spun towards him. Just before it struck, however, he felt himself knocked to the ground.

When he looked up, Iruka was standing over him, the weapon lodged deep in his back.

" Iruka, your such a fool." said Mizuki, leaping from the tree. "Saving Naruto by sacrificing yourself? I'd have thought you, of all people, wouldn't mind his death."

" Mizuki, don't tell him." said Iruka, struggling not to pass out.

" Oh, I think I should. Do you want to know why everyone hates you, Naruto? Why everyone in the village wants you to die? I'll tell you. Your father, Minato Namikaze.

" N-no." said Naruto, struggling to move away.

" It's true." said Mizuki. " The man who killed the Fourth Hokage….the man who lead a coup backed refugees from the Whirlpool country and killed hundreds of our village's ninja….the man who personally executed Iruka's parents when they were captured in the civil war….he was your father."

" Naruto…" gasped Iruka. " D-don't give him the scroll."

However, when Iruka looked in his student's eyes, all he could see was betrayal. Naruto turned and ran into the forest, leaving them behind.

A short chase later and Naruto was hidden behind a tree. Iruka had just tricked Mizuki with a henge, but there was no way for Naruto to get away without being seen.

_I can't….I can't believe….._he thought, tears streaming down his face as he clutched the scroll tightly. _Why didn't they tell me?_

"Pathetic." said Mizuki, drawing the second Fuuma shuriken. " Iruka, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to kill you."

" It doesn't matter if I die." said Iruka, sitting back against the tree. He was wounded badly, and even if he had wanted to he couldn't have won. " I helped Naruto escape you."

"And it'll be your fault when he learns his father's jutsu and returns to the village for his revenge." said Mizuki. "You saw his eyes. He's been betrayed by the only people he's every trusted, tortured by the villagers for his father's crimes….and if I don't kill him, someday he'll be back."

"You are right." sighed Iruka. "He was betrayed and tortured by the villagers. But he's not like Minato. He wants to be the Hokage and protect the village and has never dreamed of anything else. He's not Naruto Namikaze….he's Naruto Uzumaki."

"You may be right." chuckled Mizuki, hurling the shuriken. "But now you die!"

However, before it struck Naruto suddenly appeared in a flash of yellow light, vanishing a second later with Iruka.

"If you try and hurt Iruka-sensei…." growled Naruto, appearing in a branch above." Or I'll kill you."

"Don't make me laugh." said Mizuki, facing Naruto.

"Then I won't!" shouted Naruto, leaping from the tree. From where Naruto had left him a short distance away, Iruka could see the fight. _But if there was that flash of light, that means….._

"Ah!" gasped Naruto as Mizuki kicked him in the gut, knocking him backwards. Naruto had been fighting furiously, but Mizuki was a much better hand to hand fighter.

"What a loser." said Mizuki, looking at Naruto. He didn't notice the paper with an intricate seal on it that Naruto had stuck to his back, the first step of the jutsu. "You can't even hope to beat me, but you keep trying."

"Shut up." said Naruto, getting to his feet. Mizuki watched in amusement as the boy charged again, prepared to block his attack.

But instead of simply charging at him, Naruto vanished, reappearing behind Mizuki. Before the chunnin could react Naruto delivered a vicious kick to the back of his skull, effectively sending him head on towards the tree. Mizuki collapsed as Naruto wait for him to get back up.

"Whew." sighed Naruto, wiping the sweat from his brow as soon as he was sure Mizuki wasn't getting back up.. " Sensei, I did it!" he said, calling to Iruka, who was hobbling over.

" You did." said Iruka with a smile. "Naruto, I'm sorry, it's just that the Hokage ordered us to keep your father secret. If everyone in your generation knew about your father, there would be no way you could ever fit in."

"I think I get It." said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head.

"That jutsu…it was…"

"The Flying Thunder God technique? Yeah, it's really awesome! As long as I can put a seal somewhere, I can teleport anywhere! It's not even just moving really fast, like the replacement jutsu!"

"That jutsu was your father's signature technique." said Iruka. "Nobody else has ever been able to use it."

"I'm not Minato." said Naruto crossly.

"I didn't say you were." apologized Iruka. "Telling you about it."

" I still think it's cool. You don't even need seals. Just channel your chakra and BAM, your there! Making all the paper seals is annoying, though." said Naruto. " One use and they burn up."

" Naruto…." said Iruka." I know I shouldn't do this, but you deserve to know. Your father may have been a traitor, but your mother was a hero to the village."

"You-you know who my mother was?" asked Naruto.

" I didn't know her, but I know the stories. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was from the Whirlpool country, but she didn't want the war to happen. In fact, she led her clan against you father. You know the marks on your cheeks?"

"Yeah." said Naruto, brushing the black marks.

"They were her clan's tattoos. They mark you as an Uzumaki. There aren't any left but you, though. They died to help save out village."

"Why did my dad try to take over?" asked Naruto, taking a seat by his recuperating teacher.

" When Arashi was named the Hokage, there were two people that also thought they should have been Hokage. You father was one, and when Arashi welcomed in the refugees from the Whirlpool village, when had been destroyed by a hurricane, he saw a chance. He married into one of their clans and began to gain favor with the refugee leaders, promising them power if they helped him take over. When your mother found out what he was planning she warned the Hokage, which was the only thing that saved us. The Uzumaki turned on their countrymen and helped us stop the coup."

"Who's the other?" asked Naruto.

"A very creepy man named Orochimaru, but that's a tale for another time." said Iruka with a laugh. _He never paid attention like this in class. I guess I should have been bleeding in class more often._Thought the chunnin. " Hey, close your eyes for a moment."

Naruto did. A moment later he felt something being tied around his head.

" There." said Iruka. Naruto realized his teacher had given him his forehead protector. " You look like a proper leaf ninja now."

" Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto, hugging his teacher.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Let's-a break this down.

Naruto does not have the Kyuubi. However, he still had an unusually large chakra reserve. Don't forget he still is an Uzumaki and they have large reserves to begin with.

He can use the time/space jutsu, which I think is called the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Even though it's unusually hard, like the Shadow Clones, he can do it. I thought this would be much more interesting and kind of balance everything.

In this version, Naruto doesn't have cosmic power like in the anime. He is still the bone head we love, but he doesn't have the Kyuubi Mode to help him win or even his army of Shadow Clones. From here, things will change a bit, but I'll try to follow the Manga story line!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
